Don't you ever wonder?
by theoncomingdrizzle
Summary: John invites a new nurse and his wife over for a drink, little does he know of her connection to his sociopathic flatmate.
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock stood over his microscope, eyes narrowed and deep in concentration, whilst John stood leaning on the doorframe. "Sherlock, clean up the flat. I don't want to see a single experiment or whatever you call them..." At this request Sherlock looked up abruptly, analysing his flatmate "Date?" he asked nonchalantly as he returned to his microscope. "No. As a matter of fact one of the nurses from work is coming over for a drink later, and you will be polite and courteous!" The taller man slowed in his movements, "Why? Do they not have drinks where they come from? Why would they have to come here?" John sighed exasperatedly as he turned to walk out of the room, "Social protocol. Clean up Sherlock."

Twenty minutes had passed and Sherlock had still not moved from his experiment, "Bloody hell Sherlock! One thing, one small request. They'll be here in five minutes!" Sherlock groaned as he moved from being hunched over the small, innocent creature which had been tested on to such an extent that John, with all his years of medical experience, couldn't distinguish what it had once been. "But John, this experiment is fundamental to the case! If I were to clean it up then you would be sentencing at least seven more people to their deaths." John ran his hand through his hair, "I give up..." his rant cut off by the sharp knocking on the door. "No deducing!" John yelled behind him as he dashed towards the door.

John opened the door wide to welcome the guests, they stood tall and had wide grins spread across their faces, "Hello Rory and... this must be your wife." John moved further into the flat, gesturing for them to follow. "Sorry for the mess," he grumbled as he stepped over several piles of books which had been abandoned since their last case. Sherlock had at least cleaned up the entrails off of the table and was now seated upon the sofa, chin resting upon his hands. John made his way into the kitchen and towards the fridge, opening it slowly and bracing himself for what he may find. He managed to release a breath when there was nothing of a potential health hazard and grabbed three cans from the top shelf. "Make yourselves at home, which is easier said than done..." he exclaimed whilst passing the cans around. "This is..." "Sherlock Holmes, we've met before," Amy interrupted. John looked towards Sherlock a curious look on his face, "John, no need to be surprised. I have many connections and have met a wide range of people. It is no great feat to have met one of my countless acquaintances." Amy turned her head to look at Sherlock whilst Rory turned his gaze around the room, oblivious to what was going on and focusing on the skull on the mantelpiece, "That's a nice skull..." It grew silent for a moment until it was suddenly broken as Sherlock sprung up, "John. Move. I need to go to my mind palace." "Oh, for goodness sake Sherlock! We are not going to move anywhere." Sherlock scowled, glaring at both of the visitors before skulking out of the room.

Sherlock was perched on the end of his bed, his head was buried in his hands and traces of incoherent speech escaped his lips as he ran through his thoughts, so focused on the problem that he didn't notice the footsteps approaching outside the door until the sound of it being pushed open awoke him from his concentration. "Acquaintance?" she narrowed her eyes, scrutinising the man in front of her. "Amelia Pond. I see you've either had a very extreme career change, or the 'kissogram' profession has altered a lot. When I last checked being able to fire a gun was not in the job description."

"Sherlock, don't you ever wonder what happened all those years ago?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I wrote some more, it's been ages since I last wrote anything and I am still dying from writer's block so I may change this later... but have more words...**

The man clenched his fist as he rose to move towards the window, "I know all too well what happened. Leave, Amelia. It's what you do best, isn't it?" His icy gaze was fixed outside of the window, several minutes passed, the silence wrapping itself around them and holding them in place, until eventually Amy spoke out, "I had to leave Sherlock, I waited for twelve years for that one moment..." She was walking towards him now, her hand outstretched reaching towards him, desperate to make him see, her hand rested on his shoulder, "Please, Sherlock..." The detective twisted round suddenly and Amy brought her hand away, "I'm sorry." she whispered as she turned away and the last thing Sherlock saw was the glimmer of red hair disappearing round the door.

Sherlock only emerged from his room when he heard the car parked outside the flat pull away, he made his way out of the room to find John sat in his chair reading the newspaper, "Have fun in your mind palace?" he asked nonchalantly, Sherlock replied with an incoherent grumble and curled up on the sofa. "Well... they were nice." The shorter man stated, hoping to get a response. "How do you know Amy anyway? I didn't think you'd have encountered many kissograms..."  
"A case, John. Even someone of your intelligence should be able to work that out."  
"Right, of course... well, night Sherlock." John stood and walked out of the room, Sherlock uncurled himself and took his phone from his pocket.

_Mycroft, what do you know of a man called the Doctor? _**– SH  
**_Why do you want to know? I have no idea what you are talking about._

Sherlock put his phone away, that was enough to be going on for now. He jumped up, grabbed the laptop and sat at the table typing furiously. Two hours later he was browsing through the Governments classified documents, eyes darting across the screen, his mind taking in every word. Aliens, time travel, _nonsense._

The next morning saw Sherlock dragging John behind him out of the flat. "Sherlock I have to be at the surgery in half an hour!" he shrieked, "I don't have time for this!"  
"Don't panic John, I've sorted it, you are currently laying in bed unable to function adequately."  
"Why can't you just do this case on your own?" John sighed as he trudged behind. Sherlock didn't reply, he had already found his way towards Lestrade, taking the file from him and reading through it. John was already crouching over the body, "Sherlock..." he called, "This just doesn't make sense..." Sherlock strode over and knelt next to the Doctor, clutching onto the file with his right hand. He was so absorbed in trying to determine the cause of death he didn't notice the sound of footsteps behind him until he felt the file being pulled from him. He stood up suddenly, spinning round with his coat trailing behind him. He looked the man up and down, _impossible._ The bow tie stood out like a pebble on a sandy beach. He was young but seemed so old. Sherlock knew who it was, "Hello Amy" John spoke warmly, Sherlock looked to the left of the strange man and saw her standing next to him, excitement gleaming in her eyes. "My case." He snarled as he snatched the brown folder off of the other man and returned to the body. The Doctor straightened a little, "Sherlock Holmes, hello I'm the.."  
"The Doctor, yes I'm aware. Now if you don't mind I have a case to solve."  
"Ah, yes. About the case, I feel this may be a little out of your capabilities."  
"And it's in yours?" Sherlock snapped back, his eyes forming a steely glare, "A man who goes around in a bow tie, you're knowledgeable yet you act like a child..." John smirked at this and muttered under his breath, "And who does that remind me of..."  
"And don't even get me started on aliens, or time travel, or spaceships." John furrowed his eyebrows at this, was he being serious? Sherlock didn't know anything about space.

"Sherlock, as difficult as it may be to accept, you can't do this, you know nothing about aliens. Why else would the Doctor be here?" Amy spoke out, her frustration evident.  
Thoughts raced through his mind, false hopes and impossible dreams. _She wanted to see me. She made the Doctor come here so she could apologise. She didn't want to leave. _Stupid! He was beginning to sound like Anderson, she didn't care about leaving before, why would she care now?

John was still struggling to get over this last statement, "Wait, you said aliens. Aliens, really?" The Doctor smirked and glanced at Sherlock, "I have solved your case" The curly haired man stared at him in disbelief, "But, that's impossible... I can't see any evidence.."

"Come with me." The Doctor replied, turning around and walking towards a blue telephone box, _The TARDIS _thought Sherlock, as he took off behind the Doctor leaving a very bewildered John to follow.


End file.
